The present invention relates to a shock absorber which utilizes fluid amplification to provide a smooth compression stroke and which is modified to provide a stiff rebound.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,368 there is disclosed a shock absorber with a shock absorber piston head which provides fluid amplification which gives an extremely smooth compression stroke. However, under certain circumstances, it is desired to obtain a relatively stiff rebound stroke, as in shock absorbers used on automotive vehicles.